Murders and Geeking Out
by Blackpantherwolf
Summary: In some very bad circumstances in Central City, the BAU are called in to investigate a serious case. 2 very different profiles of young males are missing. While they try to solve this case, a local sidekick goes missing.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is another prompt on the YJ Anon meme that I was working on. BE HAPPY FANS THIS IS A DARKER YJ/CM crossover! Warnings and Triggers will be as followed:**_

_**Violence, language, implied rape, murder, torture, rape.**_

_**If this does not suit your fancy I please caution you to not read this. I appreciate reviews and any new ideas, because upcoming this and 'Meet the Team' will be updated soon. I promise. Check my livejournal profile for more info and fics ^_^ please enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, Criminal Minds, or Professor Zoom.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>The room was dark.<p>

A single overhead light was flickering ominously occasionally casting light onto the dark corners.

The floor was disturbingly cold to the brunette man lying on his back as he took in his surroundings with his slightly blurred vision and foggy mind. Reid's eyes took in his surroundings as they flitted back and forth until they landed on a small figure sitting up against the wall, clutching itself almost desperately.

The boy (it looked like to Reid), looked around slowly taking cue of the nonexistent exits (for now). The boy was wearing an odd bodysuit with shoulder pads, some sort of lightning bolt insignia on his chest, yellow boots and gloves, and topped it off with an eye cut out cowl masking his identity and bright red hair. The boy also seemed to have a collar of sorts around his neck, which was strange because he didn't appear to be into BDSM at all.

Reid's foggy mind finally registered who this was sitting across to him.

_KID FLASH!_

But what was a hero doing, Reid took one more glance around the round and deduced it to be a basement, here?

The redhead noticed the tall brunette staring at him, cocked his head to the side, and crawled slowly to him, calling out softly, "Who are you?"

The genius glanced around quickly and answered, "My name is Dr. Spencer Reid", he whispered, "I work for the BAU profilers. You are Kid Flash correct?"

The teen hero nodded and sat on Reid's right side being careful of his left leg it seemed.

"Sooo Dr. Reid-"

"Call me Reid please" He cut in quickly.

Kid Flash raised his eyebrow and started again, "Soooo _Reid _how exactly did you get here? You work for the FBI so doesn't that mean you're trained to NOT get into situations like this?"

Reid's eyebrow rose in slight irritation. "That's the pot calling the kettle black isn't it? You're a superhero and you're sitting in the same area as I am."

Reid was surprised to see the redhead grin slightly in amusement.

"You would be right Reid" He cheerfully replied, still keeping his voice soft, "The dude who captured me manged to somehow _shoot _me in the neck with a knockout drug. It actually last a while now that I brought it up."

Kid Flash's eyes looked towards the ceiling in thought before he asked, "So how did you get here?"

Reid shrugged his shoulders.

"I wish I can say. I was with my team trying to break the case we were working on in Central City, next thing I know I'm knocked out and waking up here. I just hope that we aren't where I think we are."

"Where would that be?" Kid Flash asked.

"...We were working on a case where 3 male teens and 2 men were abducted, beat, and tortured and killed within a week. The unsub or unknown subject we were trying to track has apparently did this within a month and a half." Reid answered shakily.

The redhead hero was silent for a moment, before nervously d something else asking again, "This unsub did something else didn't he?"

Reid nodded and said, "Based on the evidence gathered from the 5 victims discovered so far, besides being tortured, they were...brutally raped, and the teens showed similarities to one student that goes to the local high school in central. The student was male, redhaired, with bright green eyes, and a slender body shape. I might suggest runner or something. The men have brown hair and slender body shapes as well."

The redhead's body shook slightly as he took in the information. Reid noticed, and grabbed his shoulder to keep him grounded in reality.

The brunette licked his lips and said softly, "I don't know about the rest of my team, but I made the connection almost as soon as I saw you. I don't know your name, I'll wait until you trust me with that information, but right now it's vital that we show this man little to no weakness at all. That's how he gets off. Understand?"

Kid Flash nodded his head in agreement. "At a safer time I'll tell you, because I'm not sure if _he_ knows or not, and I'm not taking that chance especially if he's like ridiculously technologically advanced and can hear our entire conversation somehow."

The genius slapped his own forehead for not having thought of that possibility. The redhead continued not even noticing his actions, "If that's not bad enough I hope my team and the League don't try to hunt down every single criminal for even a bit of information!"

Reid responded almost absentmindedly, "Especially since this unsub is known for sending out tapes of the week long tortures before killing the victims."

Kid Flash froze.

"H-he sends out tapes them. L-like almost every moment?...great exactly what needs to happen..." The hero stuttered out.

Reid nodded.

"Shit."

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile with YJ and the League<em>

Superman was struggling to keep his hold on the older speedster, while the Green lantern was watching warily from the corner as he kept a defensive stance in case the speedster did manage to break the Boy Scout's grip as they re-watched the footage from over two hours ago.

The screen showed two people carrying off a red and yellow clad unconscious hero into the back of a van. Both assailants had on black with head coverings, but one seem more off than the other. Batman and Robin were working on the computer terminal trying to find the location of where the van was headed to but their efforts were in vain as they re-watched it drive off-camera.

Red Arrow was leaning against the wall closest to the Green Lantern, and was gripping his arms tightly as if to keep himself in check. The rest of Young Justice weren't informed yet of the young speedster's disappearance. The Boy Wonder quickly stood, and rammed his fists onto the terminals' wall two times in succession. Batman paused to examine his young charge, looked him over and went back to work.

Superman calmed down the Flash slightly, as he slowly released him. Green Lantern came up to the speedster's left side as his hand gripped his shoulder.

"We're going to find him," Hal murmured, "We're not going to let anything happen to Wally. Barry please calm down."

The speedster was vibrating slightly. They thought it was from anger. Batman thought it was grief. It was both... plus one more.

It was horror. The Flash is a superhero working missions with the League. Barry Allen is a forensic scientist working with the Central City Police Department.

He's seen footage of this happening before. Not once, not twice, not even three times, but five times.

Five victims. Five male victims. Three victims with an uncanny similarity to Wally.

All who have been beat, tortured, raped and murdered.

In a week. Filmed constantly throughout. But one difference remained. He knew the second man. That cocky swagger walk, and familiar offness to his character. That wasn't any killer. He's a special type of killer. The second man is the Flash's responsibility. No one else can match the Flash and the man's speed anyway.

_Except Wally._

Steeling his resolve, Flash straightened up, and motioned his head towards the adults in the room to Hal. He mouthed the word 'meeting' at him and Hal gave him a thumbs up in response. Flash watched as Hal taped Superman slightly and worded meeting with his hands. Flash walked over to Batman and caught his attention, making sure to speak quietly to not get Robin involved, "We need to meet."

Batman never paused, but a couple of seconds later he addressed Red Arrow and Robin, "Go see the team. You need to discuss Kid Flash's kidnapping and measures to make sure he's found safe and as unharmed as possible."

Robin turned to Batman mouth open about to protest, but caught his mentor's expression, and looked towards Red Arrow with a huff. The red haired archer was about to protest before the Zeta Beam inside the compound rang out, "_RECOGNIZED: GREEN ARROW DESIGNATION 08_"

The bearded archer walked in, but stopped when he saw all the gathered heroes. The Flash grabbed him by the wrist and brought him over to the Green Lantern as the young heroes walked away further inside the mountain. Batman waited an additional couple minutes before addressing Green Arrow.

"Kid Flash is missing. We needed to meet because Flash has some information for us."

"Wait. The little speedster is missing? _Oh fuck!_No wonder Roy was so mad!"

Green Arrow watched the footage while Superman leaned towards the other three and said, "What exactly do you know Flash? Have you encountered them before?"

With all the attention on him, Flash finally elaborated, "In a month and a half 5 young males went missing, and turned up dead with a week."

Batman was immediately at attention, "What was his _modus operandi_?"

"Beat, torture and...," The Flash trailed off and his face was downcast behind the cowl. Superman encouraged the speedster to continue with a hand on his shoulder, "...and rape before he killed them after about a week."

Batman's expression turned dark as his scowl deepened, Superman clenched his fists, Hal's green aura flared, and Green Arrow's hand tightened on his bow. The Flash continued, "The difference between all the victims can be divided into two groups, the first three were young, high school kids, and they had a lanky body shape with reddish hair and green eyes, the last two were older in their 20's with wavy brown hair, tall and slender."

"But wait," Superman started, "the first three had an appearance similar to Wally? Does that mean they were after Wally the whole time?"

The rest turned to Flash at the question. Flash nodded wearily, "The killer or killers, as a last hoorah for their prey also recorded almost every beating, torture, and rape session..."

Batman has heard enough. "We need to find him and whoever else they kidnapped before it's too late."

The rest of them nodded. Flash's resolve increased even more to find his nephew, especially before the off man did harm to him.

_This is the last time you mess with one of mine...Zoom_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Warnings still apply from previous chapter. Again any reviews and new ideas are appreciated. **_

_**Also I'm looking for fresh ideas on the Turk and Speedster' verse.**_

* * *

><p>"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN REID IS MISSING?"<p>

The dark-skinned profiler fumed at the small officer cowering slightly at his anger. Growling at the lack of response, Morgan quickly whipped out his phone and called the Unit Chief about the latest happening. J.J was pacing the small office, biting her thumb, while Prentiss sat in the small chair next to the Central City Police Department office door. She had her clasped hands touching her forehead as she tried to calm her rapidly spinning mind.

J.J calmed down the small officer and said in a gentle tone, "Okay, where were both you and Reid before he disappeared?"

The officer gulped loudly, while still keeping his eyes on the angry black man. "We were over by the outskirts where the last victim was found. I-I swear! I didn't hear anything! It all happened so fast I didn't know what happened until the Doctor wasn't next to me anymore. I saw his hair for a second before he was loaded into a black minivan."

Rossi, who had just walked in the office during the officer's explanation, asked suddenly, "Did it happen really quickly like in a Flash you would say? And also what was the model of the minivan? Do you remember?"

The officer shook his head.

Not losing hope just yet, Rossi pressed on, "Was there anyone else who was captured? The unsub might be devolving and taking more and more randomly,"

The officer shook his head again in a negative. Rossi sighed and thanked the officer for his time as he scurried off to tell the Commissioner of the recent events.

Morgan spoke up after hanging up on the soon to be arriving Unit Chief.

"But that doesn't make any sense!" He exclaimed, "His pattern is already random switching from teenage boys to grown men. Are you saying what it is I think you are Rossi?"

The Senior Supervisory Agent nodded solemnly. J.J and Prentiss stood up to face the men as they all contemplated the recent development. They were silent for a moment before Hotch stormed in his face dark and eyes glittering unforgivably.

"So we know now we're dealing with two different unsubs correct?"

His team nodded.

"We also know that Garcia will kick all our asses if we don't hurry up and tell her what's going on."

The profilers' eyes widened in recognition and J.J hurriedly pulled out her phone to inform the technical analyst. Prentiss quickly took one step closer and said, "So we're dealing with two devolving unsubs, one more calculating than the other, but the other being smart enough to take a chance at grabbing someone at random? Reid?"

Hotch nodded his head in affirmation and added, "Let's not forget the red-head unsub, it seems like he's not kidnapping for pleasure like we originally thought. He seems more goal-oriented."

The dark-skinned profiler quickly connected the dots grimly.

"So we're dealing with a grudge-match. Only question is…against who?"

* * *

><p>The screen in front of the captives lit up without notice. Tensing, Kid Flash quickly stood in front the Reid, to somehow shield him. An unfamiliar man's face appeared onscreen. He had dingy brown hair and was wearing a black sweater with an over-sized hood. But both of them could still see the man's wide yellow-tooth smile beneath it.<p>

"Good afternoon Reid, Kid Flash!" The man cooed eerily. "Did you have a nice nap?"

The redhead snorted in disbelief. "We woke up in a weird basement, drugged and in my case beat over the head and leg and you're asking if I had a nice nap?"

The man chuckled slightly, while Reid's tensing grew worse as a second man was heard, "I would calm that mouth Kid Flash before I put it to better use. We wouldn't want you returned to your precious mentor in pieces right?"

The second voice came into view. He was smirking in dark delight, keeping his masked eyes on Wally. An over-sized hood covered him as well, but he had yellow somewhere on his neck. Reid glimpsed it before turning his attention back to the screen.

The young captive gritted his teeth in frustration and nodded. The second man 'tsked' before pressing something off-screen. The collar around Kid Flash's neck pulsed with a little with power, before sparking up, bringing the redhead staggering onto his knees.

"Wh-what t-the hell did you do?" He panted. Reid dropped to his knees helping the hero stand up as he glared at the second man.

"Oh? That little trinket on you? It's something I call a power disruptor," He laughed before tapping his finger against his chin in a mock thinking pose. "Actually… it's more of a shock collar than a disruptor. You can't use the speed of yours as long as you have that around your neck, and it really does give you a good look as well. I mean on your knees of course."

The redhead released a very animalistic growl, but instead of threatening the men it seemed to spur them on. The first men addressed Reid, "Don't be scared I've been trying to get you along for a while now. My time finally came when that little officer bitched out on you!"

"Actually I just moved a little _faster_ than normal," The second man corrected the first.

"What do you want from us?" The redheaded hero interrupted.

The first man shrugged his shoulders. "I have what I want."

The second man leered at Kid Flash, as a chill ran up the teens spine, "I'll get mine very soon, and better yet, there'll be proof for your…_mentor_.

He spat out 'mentor' as if the very word has done him personal damage.

_Probably has_. Reid's mind supplied for him._ And I bet that goes even deeper than that._

The first man sighed forlornly as the second man dragged him away from the screen. "I hate to cut this short, but you both need to get plenty of rest before we have any type of fun! Play nicely." He said cheerfully.

The second man added ominously. "Please do play, it'll be very entertaining me, Mini-Flash."

The screen dimmed as the captives stood frozen, still staring at the screen. In unison they turned to each other and said, "We need to hurry up and get the hell out!"

Kid Flash started pacing irately. Reid stared at the teen and asked, "Do you know what kind of history him and the Flash have?"

Kid Flash shook his head, "I have no idea! I personally never had any type of interaction with him. Not even when I go to school. Not even when I stay behind after school."

Reid cursed softly His mind ran quickly jumped from thought to thought as the redhead stopped pacing and ran a hand through his hair. Kid Flash's mind ran through every possible outcome, and found that even his though his physical speed was tampered with, his though process was still the same. His eyes dimmed as every outcome he thought of was countered with an even worse consequence. His hugged himself, walked to the wall, and slid down as the urge to run grew stronger and stronger. The genius eyed the teen and walked over to the wall, slid down right next to him, and wrapped an arm around him murmuring words of comfort.

"We're going to get out of here. I can't promise unharmed, but our teams will get us, and they'll get theirs. After we get out, I can tell you everything about science, physics or anything."

Sniffling slightly the redhead said, "Even about the Einstein-Podolsky-Rosen paradox about the case where experiments exist by which can measure with the state of one particle and instantaneously change the state of its entangled partner even though two particles can be an arbitrary distance apart and through using some of that theory and electromagnetic waves and weak gravitational pull we can prove that parallel universes exist?"

Reid blinked in astonishment and stuttered, "Yes especially that because that theory is very sound!"


End file.
